


A Quick Question

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, and fluffing, fluffers, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal is a bundle of nerves waiting for Will to get home from work.He has something to ask, in the only way he can think how to. <33





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this trash fluff buried in my laptop.
> 
> *drunk shy grin*

Hannibal waited patiently in the kitchen as he stared at the ovens blinking clock. The colon between the numbers  
mocking his nerves silently. The cooking food's smell weaved through the home between the closed appliances  
door. He glanced toward the stairway then to the front door. 

His breath stilled and he perked up a bit when the lock turned, watching Will enter and shut the door behind him.  
"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late...long day at the shop." Will grumbled as he tossed his wallet and keys to the couch.  
"Quite alright, dinner's still got an hour or so till it's ready." "Okay, good, that way I can get a few drinks in me  
first." Will stepped into the kitchen to help himself to the whiskey, pouring a quick glass and sipping at it as he  
turned to peck a quick kiss to Hannibal's cheek. 

"How was your day, hot stuff?" Will asked with a small smile. "Eventful. I-...would appreciate if you excused me for a  
moment." Hannibal had a worried look on his face as he kissed Will's hand. "Uh-okay?" Will frowned as the man  
hurried off up the stairs. "Weirdo..." He mumbled, taking a generous large gulp of his liquor and leaning over  
to see what was cooking behind the ovens glass.

Hannibal cracked the bedroom door open to check on the surprise he had prepared for Will. "Oh-wait-!" Hannibal  
shouted a shocked whisper of demand, cursing under his breath when the door was forced open from his grip.

Will stood up straight with furrowed brows when he heard sloppy jingling steps quickly rushing down the stairs,  
Hannibals heavier steps running down behind the sound. 

He gasped sharply when he spotted the young golden retriever puppy dashing from the last step over to him,  
just dodging Hannibals frantic grasping hands. "Will-I, just.." He huffed as he stopped a few feet away, eyes filled  
with worry. 

"Hannibal, who's THIS!?" Will shrieked with joy as he dropped to his knees to let the puppy pounce around in his arms,  
attacking his face with kisses and excited whimpers. 

"It's...he's, for you..." Hannibal blushed, burrying his hands into his pockets nervously.

"For me- oh he's perfect! Hannibal, thank..wait..what's this?" He stopped and quirked his head at the dogs collar,  
a small black velvet box tied to the bright red expensive bow that was placed around the furry gold neck.

He glanced up at Hannibal, who was shifting a bit on his feet above him, then back to the box that he popped  
open. He choked on a cough that stuck in his throat when he sucked in a shocked breath, gawking at the extravagant  
diamond ring that beamed up at him. 

He looked back to Hannibal, staring at him with disbelief as he was suddenly on one knee before him. Hannibal reached  
around the puppy between them and pulled the jewelry from the box, holding it out towards the young man.

"Marry me, Will?" Hannibal asked, a shy nervous look plastered on his handsome face. Will flushed red with wide blue eyes  
boring into Hannibal's crimson gaze, then nodded twice "Y-yes." He whispered in awe. The pup whined between them, begging for  
attention. Hannibal slipped the ring onto the boys finger with a big smile, causing Will to lunge foreward and press a  
hard passionate kiss to the foreign delectable lips. 

The pup growled and hopped up to lick the two mens chins, joining the kiss. 

Will giggled and Hannibal chuckled as they pulled apart finally. 

"I think I'll name him Kisses." Will grinned, petting the soft fur.

"Sound's fitting." Hannibal smirked.


End file.
